


Claroscuro

by Dryadeh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ese fue el primer gran error de Anakin Skywalker. Nunca comprendió que, de todas las personas que conocía en la galaxia, nunca encontraría a dos tan dispuestas a ser infelices con tal de no hacerle daño. [Obidala]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claroscuro

**Author's Note:**

> El fic es un Anakin/Padmé/Obi Wan. En realidad es un Padmé/Obi Wan pero como respeto el canon, Anakin tiene que andar por ahí. Está muy basado en la novelización del episodio III que es practicamente la canonización del Obidala ♥. Escrito como regalo para mi querida Sig hace varios años. 
> 
> Pero con todo el hype de la nueva peli de Star Wars, me ha dado por subir esto por aquí ahora :)

** Claroscuro **

****

**I**

Ella llevaba un elaborado peinado sujeto con un tocado con forma de media luna, imitando las alas de un dragón krayt de Tatooine. Sólo unos tirabuzones escapaban del recogido, caían desde su nuca y reposaban graciosamente en sus hombros.

Un vestido de sedosa tela celeste cubría su cuerpo, dejando un hombro a la luz. Un hombro desnudo. Un hombro que alguien acababa de descubrir, apartando la tela con su mano derecha.

Una mano de carne y no robótica como la de Anakin. Una mano cálida y segura que apretaba el hombro de Padmé con pasión, mientras la besaba en la boca.

La barba cobriza del hombre, casi pelirroja bajo la luces del atardecer de Coruscant colándose por la ventana, ocultaba los labios de la mujer.

El hombre giró levemente la cabeza y entonces no quedó ninguna duda de que se estaban besando. Sus labios entreabiertos, encajados en una caricia íntima y húmeda, de la que también tomaban parte sus lenguas.

El hombre llevaba una túnica Jedi que a la que Padmé con las manos cerradas en puño. Soltó un suspiro y entonces Obi Wan atrajo su cuerpo más cerca de él.

La mano del Jedi comenzó a bajar por el hombro de Padmé, ganando centímetro a centímetro a la tela que ocultaba su piel. Cuando el vestido quedó plegado en la cintura de la joven, ella se apartó, la mortecina luz dibujando sombras en las suaves formas de su espalda desnuda, y cogiendo la mano del Obi Wan lo guió hasta el sofá traído de Naboo.

Hizo que el Jedi se recostara en la pieza y después se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Obi Wan no sonrió pero le dedicó una mirada tan cálida como los dos soles de Tatooine. Una mirada llena de un amor pausado, paciente y colmado.

La sonrisa con la que Padmé correspondió a su mirada hizo que su rostro se iluminara desde dentro. Se inclinó sobre él y volvió a besarlo.

 

**II**

Cuando el grupo de senadores encabezado por Bail Organa y Mon Mothma abandonaron el departamento de Padmé, se dirigió a la terraza donde unas noches atrás había contemplado el amanecer de Coruscant con Anakin.

Sin embargo, la calidez que había sentido entonces, ahora se había convertido en viento gélido de Hoth. Y la razón de ese frío estaba en sí misma y en la revelación que había tenido al proponer al grupo de senadores que hablasen con un Jedi antes de actuar. Con un Jedi de confianza, un Jedi incorruptible, un Jedi que les ayudaría a enfocar su propuesta y a llevarla a cabo con éxito.

Un Jedi que, había descubierto, no era su esposo. Sino Obi Wan Kenobi.

Desde que lo había comprendido, había estado ausente del resto de la reunión, intentando no seguir ese curso de pensamiento pero incapaz de centrarse en la conversación. El problema era que no se trataba de un pensamiento; era un sentimiento.

El descubrimiento de una verdad incómoda junto a la que había paseado día a día, sin verla, pero que ahora que había descubierto que estaba ahí no podía ignorar.

Ella quería a Anakin, de un modo casi adolescente, de un modo que le encendía las mejillas y hacía que le temblaran las rodillas, de un modo que se alimentaba del secreto y de la evasión.

Pero era una adulta, una adulta que había dejado mucho tiempo atrás una pubertad que nunca fue tal. Cuando se es reina de un planeta con quince años, el cargo no deja espacio para pasiones adolescentes.

Anakin le había dado la oportunidad de experimentar eso desde hacía casi tres años. Pero tarde o temprano, esa burbuja tenía que explotar, bajo el fuego cruzado de una guerra que se luchaba tanto en el espacio intergaláctico como en el propio corazón de la República.

Una guerra que les había colocado en posiciones opuestas y que les hacía sentirse como dos extraños. Padmé sabía bien lo que debía hacer, pero lamentaba que sus pasos la llevaran lejos de Anakin.

En el camino que debía seguir, en cambio, estaba Obi Wan Kenobi. La figura tranquila del hombre más noble que había conocido, tan preocupado por Anakin, tan dividido entre el deber y su corazón como se sentía ella.

Alguien que la conocía tan bien, que había logrado ver más allá de “su cara de política” para descubrir que correspondía a Anakin. No había necesitado una confesión de Padmé cuando había ido a verla esa mañana, ni siquiera se la había pedido. Simplemente le había dado a entender que lo sabía, que no la juzgaba y que no iba a delatarla. Parecía cansado y triste, y quizás algo decepcionado.

Como si no le sorprendería que Anakin se saltara el código Jedi y diera rienda a sus sentimientos, porque era lo que durante años le había visto hacer; pero en cambio no hubiese esperado lo mismo de ella. Como si hubiese depositado una fe en la conciencia de Padmé, en su fuerza de voluntad y su prudencia, de la que ella no se había mostrado merecedora.

Ya entonces había sentido un primer aguijón de remordimiento, como una niña pillada en falta por un padre que no iba a reñirla, sino a castigarla con un silencio que era aún peor. Sólo que Obi Wan no era un padre, era un amigo… alguien a quien no quería decepcionar. Perder crédito ante él le resultaba un trago demasiado amargo.

En la reunión con los líderes del movimiento de los Dos mil senadores, había comprendido por qué. Con los años, Obi Wan se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella. No sólo por tratarse del maestro de Anakin, de su compañero allí donde fuera a arriesgar la vida, del protector de su marido.

Ni siquiera por haber tenido un papel clave en que ella hubiese salido con vida del ataque a Naboo, la batalla de Geonosis y mil aventuras más.

Era porque Obi Wan había sido una roca en que apoyarse en un desierto plagado de gusanos de las arenas. Anakin pelearía a brazo partido con los gusanos de las arenas para impedir que le hicieran daño. Esa era su manera de ayudarla, ir a perseguir cualquier amenaza al sistema más remoto de la galaxia.

Pero Padmé no necesitaba un guerrero. Necesitaba a alguien que estuviese a su lado, sostuviese su peso cuando no pudiera hacerlo por sus propios medios y, ante todo, a alguien que comprendiese su naturaleza de una manera instintiva como hacía Obi Wan.

Aunque Anakin la amaba, no conocía todos sus rincones. A veces, cuando Padmé decía algo que él no podía comprender o que no quería comprender, cambiaba de tema. Eso sucedía cada vez más en los últimos tiempos.

En cambio Obi Wan entendía hasta las cosas que ella no le había dicho, ni a él ni a nadie.

Anakin y ella se habían sentido atraídos como la luna que orbita alrededor de un planeta. Dos satélites diferentes, girando en círculos, unidos por una potente fuerza gravitatoria.

Pero Obi Wan y ella formaban parte del mismo sol.

**III**

Anakin abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor, alerta. Las paredes de piedra que lo rodeaban le dieron una pista de dónde se encontraba. Estaba en el Templo Jedi, meditando, intentando encontrar verdades más profundas en la fuerza que le permitieran salvar a Padmé.

En algún momento, presa del agotamiento, se había dormido. No había vuelto a pegar ojo desde la noche en que tuvo el sueño premonitorio sobre la muerte de Padmé. Comprendía que había hecho bien en intentar no dormirse.

Había tenido un sueño ridículo pero doloroso como la descarga eléctrica de una electrópica. Padmé y Obi Wan eran amantes.

No había sido una de sus visiones enviadas por la Fuerza. No se trataba de ningún tipo de premonición. Tan sólo había sido un desvarío de una mente agotada y desesperada.

Padmé lo quería a él y Obi Wan jamás lo traicionaría de esa manera. Ese sueño no había sido nada más que una muestra del estrés y la presión a la que estaba sometido. Estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, mientras abandonaba el Templo para reunirse con el Canciller, Anakin no pudo desterrar una sensación amarga y rabiosa del fondo de su pecho, cerca del horno, bajo las alas del dragón dormido, que le susurraba que él y Padmé nunca se habían tocado así.

**IV**

Obi Wan flotaba a la deriva, con el cuerpo relajado y la mente en otro lugar. No oponía ningún tipo de resistencia a la corriente de las aguas subterráneas que lo guiaba por las cavidades rocosas de Utapau.

Había derrotado a Grievous, lo que se suponía acabaría con la guerra. Pero su propio batallón clon lo había atacado después de eso. Habían intentado matarlo, y lo único que se había interpuesto entre él y la muerte había sido Bontha, la dragona.

Se preguntó vagamente si su caso habría sido el único. Una corazonada le decía que no y sabía que de algún modo la mano del Lord Sith que controlaba a Palpatine estaba tras eso.

Se preguntó qué habría sido de Anakin en Coruscant. No estaba solo en el Templo, además de Mace Windu, habría otros cinco maestros del Consejo.

Pero también estaba Padmé. Pensar en ella le resultó incómodo por primera vez. A Obi Wan nunca le habían gustado los políticos, pero siempre le había gustado Padmé Amidala.

Recordó la primera vez que hablaron, cuando ella fingía ser una de sus doncellas que pretendía acompañar a Qui Gon Jinn en su búsqueda de piezas para reparar la nave en Tatooine.

Obi Wan se había quedado al cargo de la nave y la seguridad de toda la tripulación. Aquello no le había parecido una buena idea y así se lo hizo saber. Padmé, que por entonces debía tener quince años, le lanzó una mirada terca y desafiante que más adelante le granjearía muchos seguidores en el Senado.

―Ben Kenobi… ―comenzó ella, adoptando una pose majestuosa, aún con el mono naranja con el que se ataviaba.

Obi Wan, que por aquella época era más sensible respecto a su orgullo, la corrigió.

―Es Obi Wan, Obi Wan Kenobi.

―Obi Wan Kenobi ―repitió ella con soniquete ―La Reina os agradece a ti y al caballero Qui Gon vuestra protección, pero puesto que no está bajo vuestras ordenes, es su deseo que acompañe a tu maestro.

Y le sostuvo la mirada con una seguridad impropia de una doncella. Fue ese el momento en que  Obi Wan decidió que no le gustaba el mundo de los políticos.

Pero debería haberse dado cuenta antes de que a Anakin sí. No era que durante todos esos años hubiese estado en las sombras respecto a los sentimientos de Anakin por la senadora de Naboo. Él apenas había hecho tristes intentos de ocultárselos y la sutileza jamás había sido una de sus virtudes.

Pero Obi Wan no les había dado mucha importancia, pensando que con el tiempo la olvidaría o que, en todo caso, no iría más allá de una pasión platónica como la que muchos Jedi habían sentido desde la creación de la Orden. Y había reposado la responsabilidad de que todo aquello quedara en un plano meramente platónico en Padmé Amidala.

Nunca pensó que ella correspondería a Anakin. No porque a él le faltaran virtudes (era bien parecido, un héroe de la guerra y tenía un encanto tan propenso a meterlo en líos como a fascinar a quienes lo rodeaban) sino porque Padmé formaba parte de otro universo.

Era demasiado _adulta_ para su antiguo padawan, demasiado idealista, demasiado sensata. O eso había creído él, porque tener un romance con un Jedi en plena capital de la república, no era un acto en demasía prudente.

Quizás Obi Wan había confiado demasiado en su fortaleza para no ceder a sus sentimientos por Anakin, aún en caso de que los tuviera. Quizás había estado demasiado ciego para ver lo que tenía delante. Quizás simplemente no había querido verlo.

La fuerza le decía que la última opción era la correcta. Pero no necesitaba que la fuerza le indicara las razones por las que había decidido ignorar esa peligrosa verdad. No había sido sólo por proteger a Anakin y también a Padmé, por evitar que a él lo expulsaran de la orden y que el crédito de ella como senadora desapareciera.

No había sido sólo por ellos. Obi Wan, con la franqueza de quien no tiene dobleces ni para sí mismo, se reconoció que también había ignorado esa oculta verdad por él mismo.

Para no sentirse justo como se estaba sintiendo ahora.

Su mano rozó una roca, logrando que su mente volviera a su ser. Abrió los ojos y comprendió que debía regresar a Coruscant cuanto antes.

 

Padmé llevaba todo el día encerrada en su apartamento, observando compulsivamente las noticias que emitían por la HoloRed y la Via Lipartiana, sintiéndose progresivamente más angustiada con cada pedazo de información hasta que llegó un momento en que se encontró anestesiada, como si no fuese capaz de albergar más dolor.

Llevaba sumida en ese ánimo desde primera hora de la mañana, cuando un Anakin enfebrecido había venido a verla para anunciarle que los Jedi pretendían derrocar a Palpatine y querían controlar la República.

Nada encajaba para Padmé pero había estado demasiado aturdida entonces para cuestionar la versión oficial. Lo cierto era que todo eso le importaba de una manera lejana. Aunque no debería ser así, la noticia que más la había sobrecogido era la muerte de Obi Wan. Era lo primero por lo que había preguntado a Anakin y se daba cuenta de que eso no había gustado mucho a su esposo.

Por un momento la había mirado de esa manera, de ese modo distante y peligroso, que hacía que por un instante sintiera miedo de su propio marido. Después le había respondido, casi con regodeo, que Obi Wan Kenobi estaba muerto.

 _Muerto_.

De alguna manera, la muerte de Obi Wan suponía el fin de toda esperanza para Padmé Amidala. El fin de todo lo bueno, puro y honrado que había existido en la República. Se dio cuenta de que por mucho que quisiera a Anakin, la guerra había hecho que se alejara demasiado de esos tres adjetivos.

La Orden Jedi había caído. Padmé dudaba que realmente persiguieran el poder de gobernar la República, pero podía llegar a creerlo en un acto de fe a su marido. Sin embargo, jamás creería que Obi Wan formaba parte de esa traición. Y por eso lo habían matado, sin darle la oportunidad de defender su inocencia.

En ese momento, Padmé tuvo algún tipo de revelación que, si hubiese sido una Jedi como Obi Wan le había dicho el día anterior, habría atribuido a la fuerza.

No iba a sobrevivirle mucho.

Obi Wan y ella pertenecían a un mismo mundo. El mundo que murió horas después en la Gran Convocatoria, donde Palpatine convirtió la República en un Imperio gobernado por él. El nuevo mundo pertenecía a Anakin, y una parte de Padmé sabía que no tendría lugar a él.

Posiblemente eso fue la que la movió a decirle aquellas palabras a su amigo Bail Organa. Que fingiera plegarse a Palpatine, que aguardara el momento adecuado y siguiera con la pequeña rebelión que los Dos mil senadores habían empezado.

Se había despedido de él como si nunca fuera a volver a verlo. Y en ese momento había comprendido que de alguna manera así sería. Se marcharía con Anakin lejos de Coruscant, lejos de lo que había sido la República, o moriría en ella. De una forma u otra, no creía que fuera a llegar a ver ese nuevo Mundo.

El Mundo sin Obi Wan.

Escuchó un sonido en la sala de estar. La voz de C3PO con el timbre chillón que adquiría cuando sus sensores de miedo se activaban, y luego otra voz, hablando tan bajo que era sólo un susurro, con el tono calmado y triste que últimamente teñía la de Obi Wan.

Por un instante, Padmé creyó estar sufriendo alucinaciones. Pero entonces volvió a escuchar la voz y salió corriendo de su habitación. Desde lo alto de la escalera curvada que daba a la sala de estar, Padmé vio al hombre misterioso que había entrado a su apartamento de la mano de su droide de protocolo.

La túnica Jedi ajada, sucia y descosida, la barba cobriza, la límpida mirada azul. En ese momento, como si sintiera su presencia, Obi Wan alzó la vista hasta ella.

A Padmé le temblaron las rodillas y sintió ganas de llorar de felicidad. Bajó las escaleras con una velocidad impropia de una mujer embarazada y se arrojó a los brazos abiertos de Obi Wan.

En ese momento le pareció natural hacerlo, les pareció natural a los dos. Padmé hundió el rostro en el hombro del Jedi, sin poder contener las lágrimas, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase.

_Estás vivo. Estás vivo._

_Vivo._

Obi Wan le devolvió el abrazo con delicadeza y Padmé se apretó más contra él, sin importarle delatar su barriga de embarazada. Ya no tenía secretos para Obi Wan Kenobi.

Él lo arreglaría todo. El mero hecho de saber que seguía existiendo, lograba que dejara de sentirse perdida. Se sentía hasta feliz, en medio de tantas desgracias, en medio de la caída de la República.

Nunca pensó que la vida de un Jedi que no fuera su marido le importaría tanto.

Obi Wan le acarició el pelo susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras y cuando Padmé se calmó un poco la guió hasta el sofá donde se habían sentado el día anterior. La ayudó a sentarse y se colocó a su lado, sin soltarle las manos. Empezaron a intercambiar noticias sobre lo que había sucedido ese día, sobre el fin de la guerra, la Orden Jedi y la Gran Convocatoria de esa mañana.

Hablaban en voz baja, como dos conspiradores. Con la cabezas tan juntas que Padmé podía sentir el aliento de Obi Wan en su cara, lo que hacía que fuera incapaz de dejar de derramar silenciosas lágrimas de alivio. De vez en cuando, él se las secaba suavemente con una mano.

Esa mañana, Anakin le había limpiado dos lágrimas solitarias, cogiéndolas como si fuesen suyas. Obi Wan, a quien pertenecían todas esas lágrimas, las retiraba de sus mejillas con el cuidado de quien limpia una herida para que no se infecte, con el cariño de quien quiere curarla.

Los dos Jedis no podían ser más diferentes, y a pesar de ello, Padmé Amidala comprendió que los quería a ambos.

 

**V**

Lo comprendió todo en el momento en que vio a Obi Wan descender por la rampa de la nave de Padmé. Lo habían traicionado, los dos. Las dos personas a las que más había querido en ese mundo.

Palpatine tenía razón, y él había sido demasiado necio para ver la verdad que había tenido delante. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo lo habían engañado? ¿Cuánto hacía que Padmé y Obi Wan eran amantes? ¿Habían aprovechado cada reunión que él había tenido con el Canciller para encontrarse?

Toda la ira que sentía salió del horno en su pecho y se reconcentró en su brazo. Anakin lo estiró y cerró los dedos de su mano mecánica con suficiente fuerza para hacer chirriar sus engranajes internos.

El cuerpo de Padmé se elevó en el suelo, como si no pesara más que una pluma. Con los labios separados dibujando formas sin sonido en el aire, y las manos rodeándose el cuello en un vano intento de librarse de las garras de la fuerza.

Pero lo que más disfrutó Anakin fue de la expresión de horror de Obi Wan, corriendo hacia ellos.

Anakin quiso decirle que Padmé era suya. Igual que él le pertenecía a ella. Ella se le había entregado, había dicho las palabras.

Así que podía castigarla, y al castigarla a ella, castigaba a Obi Wan. Por traicionarlo. Por causarle tanto dolor al engañarlo…

Ese fue el primer gran error de Anakin Skywalker. Nunca comprendió que, de todas las personas que conocía en la galaxia, nunca encontraría a dos tan dispuestas a ser infelices con tal de no hacerle daño.

 

 

**VI**

Padmé recuperó la consciencia justo antes de que llegaran a la instalación médica de Polis Massa, donde los aguardaban Yoda y Bail Organa. Obi Wan lo supo incluso antes de que C3PO lo anunciara, dando vueltas por el interior del esquife sin parar de repetir “ _¡Ha despertado! ¡la ama Padmé ha despertado!¡Está viva!_ ” hasta que el Jedi sintió el impulso de desconectarlo.

Dejó la nave en automático, confiada a la vigilancia de R2D2, y se acercó a la camilla en la que Padmé reposaba. Había abierto los ojos y su mirada vagaba por el techo del esquife, como si en realidad no lo viera. Su brazo derecho colgaba inerte de la camilla.

Obi Wan se acercó con rapidez y tomó su mano. Estaba fría como la muerte y Obi Wan sintió el impulso de llorar por enésima vez en ese día. Recordó las palabras de Yoda, “ _la pena también es un apego_ ”, pero dudaba que a esas alturas importara ya.

Eran los dos últimos jedis de la Galaxia. El Consejo Jedi no existía. No habría nuevos aprendices. La Orden estaba extinta. Le parecía que podía permitirse flexibilizar un poco el código.

―Padmé ―susurró ―¿Puedes oírme?

Los ojos miel de Padmé dejaron de vagar y se dirigieron a él. Por un momento le pareció que lo veía, y los delgados dedos de la mujer se movieron entre los suyos.

―Obi Wan ―suspiró ella ―Obi Wan ―volvió a repetir.

―Estoy aquí, Padmé ―declaró y estrechó suavemente su mano. Seguía fría, demasiado, como si la vida la hubiese abandonado.

―Obi Wan, lo siento ―murmuró Padmé y después volvió a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Obi Wan sólo soltó su mano cuando la nave aterrizó en la base y los droides médicos entraron llevando una camilla con ruedas para trasladarla. Entonces el Jedi la cogió en sus brazos y la depositó con cuidado en la camilla, descubriendo que pesaba tan poco cómo parecía a pesar de su abultado vientre.

Sin molestarse en ocultar toda su pena y su dolor, sin molestarse en dejarlo ir como Yoda le había aconsejado, la siguió dentro de las instalaciones médicas, tomando de nuevo su mano.

Sentía que, mientras lo hiciera, podría insuflarle algo de vida a su cuerpo moribundo.

―No te rindas, Padmé ―le pedía continuamente.

 

Padmé se iba y volvía en sí en la mesa de parto. A veces no sabía dónde se encontraba ni que estaba dando a luz. Sólo recordaba a Anakin, su rostro desfigurado por el lado Oscuro, su ira contra ella. Y pensaba en que lo había perdido para siempre. Entonces le pedía perdón, porque no había podido salvarlo de ella, porque había sido la visión de su muerte lo que lo había enloquecido hasta ese punto.

Porque quizás había tenido algo de razón en sus celos de Obi Wan aunque jamás hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

Después, volvía a desmayarse.

Otras veces se despertaba relativamente lúcida para encontrarse a Obi Wan a su lado, cogiéndole la mano, como si fuese lo único que la mantenía con vida, diciéndole que no pensaba soltarla, que luchara, que sobreviviera. Y Padmé intentaba encontrar la fuerza para hacerle caso, para quedarse con él, para quedarse con su hijo. Pero cuando creía que podría hacerlo, de pronto toda su fuerza vital se escapaba por las heridas que Anakin le había infringido y entonces sabía que un hilo muy débil a punto de romperse era lo único que la sujetaba al mundo.

Ese hilo era Obi Wan, lo que la unía a él. No necesitó pedirle que cuidara de su hijo. De _sus hijos_ , cuando el droide médico anunció que eran dos. Sabía que Obi Wan lo haría.

Reunió la fuerza suficiente para decir sus nombres y para poner en la mano de Obi Wan el colgante que Anakin, cuando sólo era un niño esclavo de Tatooine, le había regalado.

Porque ese colgante era la prueba. La prueba de que había bien en Anakin y por eso lo había amado tanto. La prueba de que si él no hubiera existido, quizás las cosas entre ellos dos habrían sido diferentes, aunque con la certeza de que, de no haber sido por Anakin, nunca se habrían unido.

Suponía que, en realidad, jamás tuvieron una oportunidad. Que, en realidad, había elegido al único Jedi que podía tener.

Lo había elegido porque había bien en él. Por alguna razón, a su mente moribunda le pareció de crucial importancia que Obi Wan lo entendiera.

Y con su mano en la él, uno de los pocos Jedi supervivientes de la Orden, Padmé Amidala, esposa del nuevo Lord Sith, exhaló su último aliento.

Esta vez, Yoda no le dijo que dejar ir su pena. Porque la pena era todo lo que le quedaba a Obi Wan, la pena y los recuerdos dolorosos, de las muertes de las personas a las que no había podido salvar.

Había pedido perdón a Anakin en Mustafar, porque no pudo salvarlo de caer en el Lado Oscuro. Pero tampoco pudo salvar a Padmé y tuvo que limitarse a cogerle la mano mientras ella moría en la mesa de parto.

En ese momento, cuando besó su frente fría y muerta, tuvo la misma revelación que llegó a él en medio de la lava de las instalaciones separatistas en el planeta volcánico. Él, tan bien valorado entre los Jedi, se había saltado el código flagrantemente al querer a su padawan como a un hermano. Pero Anakin no era la única persona a la que había querido.

Mientras contemplaba a los dos bebés recién nacidos que los droides médicos examinaban, se dio cuenta de que también había amado a su madre.

Quizás ese había sido parte del castigo de Obi Wan por todos los errores que había cometido. Comprender demasiado tarde, cuando ya no podía salvarlos, el modo tan intenso y tan poco correcto en que había sentido apego por dos personas.

Una a la que quiso como un hermano, cuando los Jedi no tenían más familia que la fuerza. Otra a la que quiso como una mujer, cuando los Jedi no tenían más esposa que el deber.

Y ahora había otras dos criaturas, fruto de la unión de esos dos seres por los que Obi Wan se había saltado la regla elemental del Código Jedi, que necesitaban ser protegidas.

No ocultó sus lágrimas ni su dolor ante Yoda ni Bail Organa, y cuando se reunieron de urgencia para decidir cómo poner a salvo a Luke y Leia, Obi Wan se ofreció voluntario para hacerse cargo del bebé.

Yoda no creía que debiesen ser entrenados como Jedis. Debían ser criados como niños, desconociendo su poder y su origen, y llegado el momento, ellos los buscarían para ser entrenados.

En ese caso, Obi Wan decidió que ya que Bail le daría una nueva familia a Leia, Luke se criaría con su familia verdadera. La familia de la que Anakin fue arrebatado demasiado tarde (o tal vez, demasiado pronto).

¿Y qué haría él después de entregar a Luke a su tío? Se quedaría en Tatooine, cerca, vigilando que nada le pasara, aguardando el momento en que Luke y Leia fueran a buscarle. Dedicaría su vida a ellos, a velar por los hijos de Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala.

Así, mientras Leia llegaba a Alderaan y el funeral de la senadora Amidala se celebra por todo lo alto en Naboo, Obi Wan Kenobi llegó a la granja de humedad de los Lars, cerca de Mos Eisley.

Y cuando Owen Lars cogió a Luke Skywalker de los brazos del Jedi y le preguntó su nombre, Obi Wan no se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder:

―Ben Kenobi. Mi nombre es Ben Kenobi.

En ese momento, Obi Wan Kenobi desapareció de la Galaxia. Y lo que quedaba de él, se perdió en las arenas de Jundland esperando el momento en que la Fuerza lo volviera a llamar.


End file.
